Schicksalskämpfer
by Anderegwen
Summary: Die Geschichte von Beleg und Túrin – tragisch und bittersüß! Die Liebe braucht viel Zeit, um zu wachsen… Manchmal auch sehr viel Zeit... Túrin muss als Mörder fliehen... BelegTúrinSlash! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Die Figuren und Orte, die in meiner Erzählung Erwähnung finden, gehören

John Ronald Raul Tolkien, dem Meister der Sprache. Die Handlung entstammt in den Grundzügen dem Silmarillion, das vom ersten und zweiten Zeitalter von Mittelerde berichtet. Ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld.

**Genre:**

Action/Aventure/Drama/Romance

**Summary:** Die Geschichte von Beleg und Túrin – tragisch und bittersüß! Die Liebe braucht viel Zeit, um zu wachsen…

**A/Ns:**

Hier soll nicht die gesamte Nar i Hîn Húrin erzählt werden, sondern nur der kleine Teil, in dem von Beleg und Túrin berichtet wird. Die Geschichte ist für mich wohl, neben Beren und Luthien Tínuviel, das traurigste, was Tolkien geschrieben hat. Sie handelt von Liebe, Freundschaft, Tod und Krieg, von großen Gefühlen und wahren Helden.

Auch wenn es sanft los geht, das ist eine Slash-Story

„Wo sie auch hingehen, wird Böses vor ihnen aufstehen. Was sie auch sagen, wird schlechter Rat sein. Was sie auch tun, wird gegen sie ausschlagen. Sterben werden sie ohne Hoffung, ihr Leben wie ihren Tod verfluchend."

So verfluchte Morgoth, der einmal einer der Valar gewesen und Melkor genannt worden war, das Haus Húrins.

In dem Jahr als Beren im Wald von Neldoreth Luthien begegnete, wurde Turin der Sohn Húrins geboren.

Seine Mutter war Morwen, Tochter Baragunds aus dem Hause Beors, dem auch die sterblichen Vorfahren von Elrond und Elros entstammen.

Húrin war Herr über Dor-lómin. Sein Bruder war Huor, dessen Sohn Vater Earendils war.

In der Nirnaeth Arnoediad, was „Ungezählte Tränen" bedeutet, wurde Húrin von Morgoth gefangen genommen, da Morgoth glaubte, Húrin würde ihm den Weg nach Gondolin zeigen. Denn in seiner Jugend war er dort gewesen, doch hatte er geschworen, das Geheimnis niemals preiszugeben. Und so erhielt Morgoth nur Spott. Morgoth war so wütend darüber, dass er Húrin auf den Gipfel das Thangorodrim kettete und dafür sorgte, dass er von allem Leid, das seine Familie durch den Fluch ertragen musste, erfuhr.

Nach der Nirnaeth kamen die Ostlinge nach Dor-lómin, um jene zu versklaven und zu verspotten, die noch von Hadors Volk übrig waren. Doch vor Morwen fürchteten sie sich und ließen sie in Frieden. Sie hielten sie für eine mächtige Zauberin, die mit den Elben im Bunde stehe. Aber lebte nun Morwen in bitterer Not und sie hatte große Angst, dass sie ihr Túrin, der gerade einmal acht Jahre alt war, wegnehmen würden.

So schickte sie Túrin fort. Mit zwei alten Dienern schickte sie ihn über das Gebirge und wies sie an einen Weg nach Doriath, das Reich von Thingol, dem Vater von Luthien, zu suchen. Denn Beren, Luthiens Ehemann, war ein Verwandter ihres Vaters und ein Freund ihres Gatten.

Schließlich, im Frühjahr, nachdem sie ihren Sohn fortgeschickt hatte, gebar Morwen ihr drittes Kind, eine Tochter, die sie Nienor, Träne taufte.

Sie hatte noch eine Tochter gehabt, Lalaith, Lachen. Doch als sie drei Jahre alt war, starb sie. Der Wind hatte eine Seuche aus Angband herangetragen und sie getötet.

Nun erreichte Túrin mit seinen Begleitern mit großer Mühe die Grenzen von Doriath. Dort empfing sie Beleg, der Hauptmann der Grenzwache und brachte sie nach Menegroth.

Dort wurde er dem König vorgeführt und dieser nahm ihn zu seinem Haus, zu Ehren Húrins, des Standhaften.

Auch sandte er Boten zu Morwen und Nienor und bat sie auch zu ihm an den Hof zu kommen, doch Morwen mochte das Haus ihres Gatten nicht verlassen. So schickte sie nur den Drachenhelm von Dor-lómin, das wertvollste Stück des Hauses Hador, mit den Elben zurück zu ihrem Sohn.

Die Boten, die nun von Zeit zu Zeit nach Dor-lómin geschickt wurden, brachten immer gute Nachricht und so lebte Túrin neun Jahre am Hofe des Königs und seine Sorge um Mutter und Schwester war gelindert.

Túrin wurde stark und schön und Beleg nahm sich seiner an. Beleg war einer der Sindar, einer der Grauelben. Sie wurden von den Noldor „Elben der Dämmerung" genannt, da sie nie das Licht der Valar erblickt, oder die Dunkelheit erlebt hatten. Die Grauelben liebten Beleriad so, wie es war und fürchteten die Veränderung. Sie waren weniger regsam, dafür aber lebensklüger als die Noldor.

Beleg war groß und von stattlicher Gestalt. Sein Haar war lang, von fast silbergrauer Farbe und seine dunklen blauen Augen strahlten. Genannt wurde er _Cúthalion_, „Mächtiger Bogen", oder auch Langbogen, denn er war der beste Bogenschütze der Wälder, auch über die Grenzen von Doriath hinaus.

Von ihm lernte Túrin reiten, jagen und kämpfen. Bald verband die beiden eine tiefe Freundschaft.

Als Túrin siebzehn Jahre alt wurde, kam der Tag, an dem die Boten aus Dor-lómin nicht mehr zurückkehrten und der König wollte auch keine weitern mehr aussenden.

Túrin überkam so eine große Unruhe und er war sehr in Sorge um seine Mutter. So trat er vor den Thron seines Ziehvaters und sprach: „Nichts hält mich mehr am Hof. Ich will nicht länger untätig hier herumsitzen. Lass mich mit Beleg reiten. Gib mir eine Rüstung und eine Waffe, damit ich kämpfen kann."

Thingol liebte Túrin wie den Sohn, den er nie gehabt hatte, doch wollte er ihm diesen Wunsch nicht ausschlagen. „So nimm den Helm deines Hauses und reite!"

Noch am selben Abend sattelte Túrin seinen Hengst und ritt mit Beleg an die Grenzen, um dort gegen die angreifenden Orkarmeen in den Kampf zu ziehen.

Seite an Seite mit Beleg _Cúthalion_ kämpfte er so drei Jahre lang am Rande des Königreiches. Er wurde des Kämpfens nicht müde, doch drängte Beleg darauf wieder zurück zum Hofe zu reiten. Und da Túrin auch Beleg nicht allein lassen mochte, ritt er mit ihm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Die Figuren und Orte, die in meiner Erzählung Erwähnung finden, gehören

John Ronald Raul Tolkien, dem Meister der Sprache. Die Handlung entstammt in den Grundzügen dem Silmarillion, das vom ersten und zweiten Zeitalter von Mittelerde berichtet. Ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld.

* * *

„_Wo sie auch hingehen, wird Böses vor ihnen aufstehen. Was sie auch sagen, wird schlechter Rat sein. Was sie auch tun, wird gegen sie ausschlagen. Sterben werden sie ohne Hoffung, ihr Leben wie ihren Tod verfluchend."_

Túrin war jetzt 20 Jahre alt und es war ihm nun anzusehen, dass er ein Sohn Morwens war. Er hatte dunkle Haare und eine helle Haut. Seine Augen waren grau und er war schöner als alle Menschen der Ältesten Tage.

So wie er sprach und sich gab, war er als einer aus Doriath zu erkennen und man hätte ihn für einen jungen Elben halten können.

Allerdings er kam aus der Wildnis, in der drei Jahre lang gekämpft hatten und Kleidung und Rüstung waren zerschlissen, sodass er nun mehr einem der wilden Menschen glich.

Doch der König empfing ihn mit großer Freude und ließ sogleich ein großes Bankett vorbereiten.

Aber nicht alle am Hof waren so froh über die Rückkehr des jungen Menschen, es gab Neider im Gefolge des Königs, jene die Túrin die Ehre missgönnten, die er genoss. Und ganz besonders erbost war Saeron, ein Elb aus dem hohen Rat des Königs. Ihm missfiel die Liebe des Königs zu dem Menschen und seine Nachsicht mit dem Jungen.

So saßen Saeron und Túrin am Abend bei Tisch einander gegenüber und Saeron sprach mit süßer Stimme: „Sag Túrin, Sohn Húrins. Wenn alle Männer eines Hauses so wild sind wie du, laufen dann eure Frauen nackt durch den Wald? Ist das vielleicht der Grund, warum deine Mutter nicht hierher kommen wollte? Schämt sie sich etwa?"

Túrin sprang sofort erbost auf. „Sprich nicht so über meine Mutter!" Sagte er mit drohender Stimme. Beleg, der neben Túrin saß, sagte: „Havo dad, Túrin. Lass ihn reden…"

„Ach lass ihn doch, Beleg. Wenn er seine Mutter verteidigen will, von der er nicht einmal mehr weiß, ob sie noch lebt?"

„Lügner!" Túrin packte einen Tonbecher und schleuderte ihn Saeron ins Gesicht. Er traf ihn hart über dem Auge. Saeron tastet nach der Wunde und als er Blut an der Hand spürte, sah er Túrin wütend an und sagte: „Es ist genug, Mensch!"

Doch Túrin war schon aus der Halle gelaufen.

Túrin stand an der Brüstung seines Balkons und sah auf den Garten hinaus. Er atmete tief durch. Er hätte sich nicht provozieren lassen dürfen. Er wusste, dass viele Elben am Hof es gerne sehen würden, wenn er für den Vorfall bestraft werden würde.

Seine Hand krampfte sich um das Geländer. Saeron hatte das aus gesprochen, woran er nicht zu denken wagte, was ihn aber auch schon lange quälte. Was, wenn er recht hatte und seine Mutter nicht mehr am Leben war?

Wenn er in Bewegung war und in Gesellschaft, dann ging es ihm gut, doch sobald er still saß, konnte er auch nachdenken. Er dachte an seine Mutter und seine Schwester und er fühlte sich allein. Wenn er allein und untätig war, dann verzweifelte er. Harte Arbeit machte seine Sorgen dann erträglicher.

„Túrin…" Belegs vertraute Stimme klang besorgt.

Túrin drehte sich um und lächelte. „Nimm Saeron nicht ernst. Er ist nur neidisch…"

„Beleg, was, wenn er Recht hat? Was, wenn meine Mutter bereits tot ist?"

„Daran darfst du nicht einmal denken. Túrin…"

„Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht? Was soll ich hier?"

„Du musst mal wieder unter Menschen. Du kannst nicht auf ewig in der Wildnis Orks jagen."

Beleg trat neben seinen Freund an die Brüstung und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Ich bin hier nicht glücklich. Das ist nicht meine Welt."

„Ich weiß. Aber der König liebt dich, Túrin." Er ließ ihn los, drehte sich um und ging.

„Genau wie ich dich liebe…" Doch diese Worte hörte Túrin nicht, denn Beleg sagte sie nur ganz leise, nur zu sich selbst

Am nächsten Morgen stand Túrin früh auf, denn nichts hielt ihn an diesem Ort, wo er nicht willkommen war. Wenn Beleg nicht mit ihm kommen wollte, würde er allein reiten. Er holte seinen Hengst aus den Stallungen und führte ihn zu einem Tor an der Westseite des Palasts. Gerade wollte er aufsitzen, als Saeron ihm in den Weg trat.

„Wohin so eilig, Menschlein. Wollen wir denn den König schon wieder verlassen?" Seine Stimme war voll Hohn und böse blitzten seine Augen, die von unnatürlichem Blau waren. Die Stelle, an der Túrin ihn getroffen hatte war deutlich zu erkennen.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Saeron. Ich werde zurück an die Grenzen reiten, wo ich gebraucht werde."

„Ach, wo du gebraucht wirst? Wer braucht dich schon? Deine verflohte Sippe vielleicht? Deine feige Mutter, die sich nicht an den Hof eines Königs traut?"

„Schweig!" Blitzschnell griff Túrin zu Pfeil und Bogen und zielte auf den Baum hinter Saeron. Der Pfeil verfehlte ihn nur knapp.

„Kannst du nicht zielen oder willst du mir etwa drohen?" Er grinste. „Aber was erwarte ich, du bist ein Mensch…"

„Schweig endlich und lass mich reiten."

„Oh nein, Menschlein. Wir haben noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen." Er zog sein Schwert, dann griff er an. Doch Túrin konnte mit dem Schwert umgehen. Beleg war ein guter Lehrer.

Schnell hatte er ihn mit ein paar geschickten Paraden an einen Baum gedrängt. Saeron, der merkte, dass Túrin ihm durchaus gewachsen war, versuchte noch einen Angriff, doch hart schlug Túrin ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Er hielt dem Elben die Klinge an den Hals.

„So, Saeron. Jetzt nimm zurück, was du über meine Mutter gesagt hast!"

„Niemals! Menschen wie du haben die Ehre des Königs nicht verdient!" Er spuckte ihm vor die Füße.

„Dann lauf. Lauf, so schnell du kannst! Wenn ich dich zu fassen bekomme, wirst du alles zurück nehmen. Niemand spricht so über mein Haus!" Dann drückte er die Schwertspitze in die Haut des Elben. Saeron bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und stürzte in den Wald davon. Túrin steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide und bestieg seinen Rappen. „Wollen wir doch einmal sehen, ob er es noch einmal wagen wird, das Ansehen meines Hauses zu beschmutzen." Dann galoppierte er los, hinter dem rennenden Elben her. Dieser floh durchs Unterholz. Er floh in Panik wie ein gehetztes Tier, denn er fürchtete um sein Leben. Die Äste und Dornen rissen an seinen Kleidern und schlugen ihm ins Gesicht, doch immer hörte er hinter sich das Trommeln der Hufe seines Verfolgers.

Túrin war blind vor Zorn und so hetzte er den Elben wie ein Stück Wild. In der Ferne hörte er bald den Sirion brausen und er trieb sein Pferd weiter an. Am Fluss, der die Grenze zu Melians Reich bildete, würde er Saeron zu fassen bekommen. Immer näher kam er nun dem Elben, der keine Kleider mehr am Leib trug und sie treten nur noch wenige Meter vom steilen Ufer. So verlangsamte Túrin das Tempo, doch Saeron machte nicht Halt. In seiner Angst stürzte er sich in die Fluten des tosenden Sirions. Sein Körper schlug auf einem großen Fels auf und wurde von der Strömung mitgerissen und unter Wasser gedrückt.

Fassungslos starrte Túrin ins Wasser. Was hatte er getan? Er hatte den Elben getötet. Entsetzt wich er zurück. „Nein. Saeron…nein. Das wollte ich nicht."

Die Gedanken rasten sich durch seinen Kopf. Mörder, er war ein Mörder. Doch hatte er das nicht gewollt. Auf Mord stand die Todesstrafe. Was würde Thingol dazu sagen? Er musste weg. Er drehte sich um, als starke Hände ihn fest hielten.

„Túrin." Das war Malbung, der Hauptmann von Thingols Feldwachen. Sein Gesicht war ernst. Er musterte Túrin einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Auf das, was du getan hast, steht die Todesstrafe. Ich werde dich mit zum König nach Menegroth nehmen müssen." Dann lächelte er. „Doch ich war stets dein Freund und ich weiß, was vorgefallen ist. Das werde ich Thingol berichten und du kannst dir Gnade erbitten."

Túrin sah ihn an, erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht und nickte nur. Sie saßen auf und Malbung wies ihn an, ihm zu folgen. Doch Túrin fürchtete sich nun vor Thingols Strafe und so ließ er sich erst hinter den anderen zurück fallen, wendete dann sein Pferd und galoppierte davon. Einige der Elben wollten ihm folgen, doch Malbung hielt sie zurück. „Lasst ihn reiten, vielleicht kommt er von allein zurück. Ihr würdet ihn doch nicht zu fassen bekommen."

Túrin ritt und ritt. Nur weg, weg von diesem Ort. Er sah nicht wohin er ritt, denn Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick. Doch schließlich ließ er den Hengst in den Trab fallen und blieb weiter nördlich am Ufer des Sirions stehen. Er rutschte vom Pferderücken und warf sich ins Gras. In diesem Moment hatte er das Gefühl alles verloren zu haben. Seine Familie und sein Zuhause. Und nicht einmal Beleg war da, sein Freund, der doch immer an seiner Seite war, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Und die Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht.


End file.
